The present invention is directed generally to orthopedic devices, and more particularly to a circulo-segmental spanning and holding apparatus having means for adjusting the direction of the traction and means for adjusting the inwardly directed pressure of the apparatus against an anatomical portion.
In the prior art, certain anchorage means have been provided for the application of traction to an anatomical portion. In many instances, the prior art anchorage devices required the application of paste, tape or other adhesive substance against the skin with a circular bandage being applied around the anatomical portion. Such prior art structures have resulted in transmitting the force of the traction to the skin and to lower layers causing damage thereto.
In particular, such prior art devices have had, inter alia, the severe defect of effecting a sliding mechanism to lower anatomical layers including the application of longitudinally directed shear to the skin, which has had the further disadvantage of dispersing the force of traction to the anatomical layers, rather than to the skeletal structure requiring the traction. Additional disadvantages have been the causation of paid because of the shearing effect on the skin and because of the additional force necessary to effect the proper traction.
Also, many prior art devices which are secured by such adhesives have not been useable for any but limited time periods because of the degradation of the adhesive caused by constant shear and occasional movement of the patient. In many such instances, even slight movements of the patient, such as for example in adjusting position to prevent loss of circulation and bed sores or muscle cramps, have risked the danger of causing the adhesively secured traction devices to disengage. Should disengagement occur, the possibility of further damage and discomfort to the patient is increased.
Yet additionally, the lack of reuseability and the need of frequent replacement of adhesive based systems has in such prior art systems increased unnecessarily the cost of supplying traction to the patient.
Accordingly, in view of the shortcomings and disadvantages of prior art devices, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate materially these conditions and to provide an improved orthopedic traction apparatus.